


Even on these broken wings I would fly you home

by Prim_Rose



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: (its only alluded to), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, One Shot, Possible Relationship, fairy Taehyun, human soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_Rose/pseuds/Prim_Rose
Summary: Soobin is told about a cave that is said to be stunning, when he goes he gets caught in trouble leaving him stuck with a pretty young fairy boy.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Even on these broken wings I would fly you home

Its an early morning, the glistening rays of sunlight are lightly peaking, through the window illumination the traces of dust in the air as is the were glittering stars in the room. In the bed of the room a young man stirs awake, with a light groan he opens his almond shaped eyes. As soon as he catches sight of the light sun, as much as he would rather stay in bed, he knows it is time to wake up. He slowly stretches his body to awaken, feet hitting the end of his long bed in the process.

Some say to be tall is to be blessed, Soobin would say otherwise.

Soobin sits up in his bed and rubs his eyes as they attempt to get used to to the light. With one last outstretch of his arms he stand up, the wooden floor creaks lightly under the new pressure. Right in front of him is his mirror where Soobin could clearly see the mess that is usually him in the morning. He reaches his long arms to his cabinet where a hairbrush lays still on top. With a few harsh brushes his hair is tamed and soft. With a bit of time and precision he styles the soft ebony strands to curve, part and reveal his forehead. 

Next Soobin heads to his wardrobe to grab some clothes for the day beings as he had plans to head out that day. Opening the doors he is met by his abundance of clothing, he pondered for a moment on what to wear. It’s a warm day so its best if he wears summer like clothing, he began to flip through his clothes with his hands taking note on what ones would be alright and which ones wouldn’t. In the end he chose a simple white silk button up with a frilled high collar and loose high waisted black trousers with shoulder straps in the same black. 

Slowly he exited his room making sure to grab his treasured pendant necklace on the way out the door. He continues on down the stairs, hands behind his neck clipping the pendant on, he is met by his mothers warm smile and the welcoming aroma of fresh breakfast. 

“Ah Soobin darling you’ve dressed up today, planning to head out?“ His mother questions continuing to smile, anyone in the town could tell you she adored her son and was extremely proud of him. “Hah yeah I am!“ he lightly chuckled in reply, her eyes warmed in fondness as she walked closer to him. “What a handsome young man you’ve grown to be.“ she cooed at her son to which he blushed furiously at, he wasn’t all that amazing at handling compliments. “Just like your father was.“ She let out a nostalgic sigh wishing to treasure these moments with her son as he was soon to leave home leaving her alone as her husband passed not all that long ago.

They both settled down at the table to begin to eat, both being quite the foodies they ate quite the handful of food while together. “Hmmm Say Soobin where are you heading of to today?“ she asked looking up from her plate to her son. “Ah Yeonjun told me about a really pretty cave in the woods, I know I don’t go there all that much but it sounded super pretty.“ he answered eyes lighting up at the mention of the pretty cave he was told of. “Ah that boy, always exploring.“ she chuckled having known Yeonjun since he was but a child, being friends with his mother led to their sons becoming close friends.

Swiftly Soobin turned his head to glance at the clock on the wall to check the time, seeing it was around the time he originally planned to leave he almost leaped out of his seat “Sorry mom but I’ve gotta head off now!“ he smiled to his mother “Ok just take care of yourself ok!“ She called out as her son made it to the front door of their home. He only gave a light “Mhm.“ in response while rushing out of his home. 

As he stepped out into the stone town square his felt the warmth of the sun kiss his skin, he stood there for a brief moment just feeling the warmth and the breeze. His eyes fluttered open again as a gentle smile creeped across his face lightly revealing his dimples. Slowly he began to walk out to where he was planning. He briefly said hello to the people of the town he knew with curt ‘ ‘ good morning ‘ ‘s . Soon enough he caught sight of a familiar platinum blonde head, soon said blonde turned around and noticed his tall friend

“Soobin! Hey where you heading to?“ Yeonjun asked face lightening at the sight of his friend. “Ah right to the cave you told me about yesterday! “ He answered his friend, joy leaking through the tone in his voice “Really! Your gonna love it, I know you’ve got a soft spot for magical looking places and trust me that place looked like it came right out of Mr Kims fairy tale books.“

“Ahhh I know that’s why Im so exited!“ Soobin beamed, he was now lightly bouncing on his feet. Yeonjun Chuckled as his friends antics and patted his shoulder. “Take care of yourself ok, speaking of Mr Kim I gotta deliver something to him for Dad, I’ll see you later ok!“ Yeonjun smiled while backing away to head of “ Yeah sure, you to.” He waved at his friend before continuing to head off.

Soon enough Soobin found himself at the entrance to the forest that most of the other people in his town used. He took a moment to listen to the calming noises of the forest, the chirps and calls of the birds, the gentle rustle of the bushes and the leaves swaying lightly in the air. Soobin felt a touch of cold at he walked under the shade of the trees, the light cracks in the leaves leaving light dapples of light of Soobins frame as he continued onwards. Out of the corner of his eyes Soobin caught a swift glance at movement on the side of the path.

Soon a small brown squirrel came skittering out of the bushes onto the path, Soobins heart melted at the sight of the creature, always having a soft spot in his heart for animals. He slowly crouched down as to appear smaller to the small animal, Soobin had somewhat of a charm for animals so it wasn’t a surprise as it came closer to him as he smiled fondly at the little thing. He gently nudged a stray nut on the path in the direction of the animal making sure to be carefull not to scare the squirrel. It Swiftly gathered the nut into is arms before heading back into the bushes.

Slowly Soobin began to stand again, with a brief stretch from being huddled up for a bit he continued along the path trying to memorize the set of directions Yeonjun gave the other day. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a little while Soobin found himself at the arching entrance to the cave he presumed was the one he intended to find, Unlike most caves it looked light and welcoming, and so he began to enter.  
So far he had yet to see anything ‘that‘ fancy but he continued to walk futher into the cave, thank god it seemed to naturally be light because he forgot to bring any matches or anything capable of starting a fire. Soobin could have sworn he heard a light singing in the distance. But played it of as just his mind. Soon he noticed a gentle blue glow in the distance and instantly he got exited, that must be where the place Yeonjun was talking about is! He head over to the glow as fast as he could but he still attempted to be carefull of tripping on the uneven rock floor. Then he made it…

Yeonjun wasn’t lying when he said it looked like a fairy tale. There was an opening in front of him that dipped down quite a bit like a ditch. Glistening ang glowing crystals littered the opening, they were the same bright blue that lead him there, some had gentle tinges of purple and pink in places and fluttering fire flys inhabited the area. A small body of water almost like a lake lay in the middle, grass and moss at the banks that faded back into the rock and vines stretched out of it like tree roots. The vines and some lily pads in the water were spotted with delicate flowers the same shades of blue and purple as the crystals, some vines also fell from the ceiling and stretched across the walls. 

Needless to say Soobin was left in awe at the sight, we was so caught up in the sight he hadn’t noticed the rumbling noise that echoed through the halls of the cave and before he knew it he heard a sudden crash sound behind him, he franticly turned around to find the source of the noise only to spot a large rock plummeting down towards him. He rose his arms to shield himself knowing it wouldn’t be enough and he had no time to move away himself until he felt a pressure at his side. He felt himself being pushed down into the ditch below as he watched more and more shards of the ceiling fall down.

He expected to feel pain and hit his back on the rock below only to feel a soft layer beneath him as he made contact with the floor. He noted the fact that he most likely landed on the moss to his luck. As more and more pieces of rock collided with the floor dust filled the air leaving Soobin unable to feel whatever it was that as hovering over him likely shielding him. 

Slowly the loud crashes stopped and the dust around him settled, Soobin felt whatever was above him most to his side. His eyes swiftly opened when he heard a pained whimper beside him, he sat up and turned to the source of the noise and saw something he never would have guessed he would see. There was a small young man most likely younger than Soobin himself, he had wide doey blue eyes and soft brown hair that looked as if had been messed with, his forehead showing. The boy was wearing a lose white top and a somewhat glittery, plaited, black jacket and white trousers. Most shockingly Pretty translucent wings peaked out from his back, they were sky blue with elegant navy patterns and white accents, they also had a light shimmer to them under the sun rays that filled the cave opening due to the collapsed ceiling. 

After a bit of observation Soobin noticed one of the delicate looking wings was crumpled and bent at spots. Soobin slowly gulped before making eye contact with boy, his eyes showed his pain along with his eyebrows that were curved downwords. “H-hello ?“ Soobin spoke more as if it were question. To say he was in shock over the fact that what seemed to be a fairy was an under-statement. “Are you ok !?“ The boy franticly asked seemingly scanning his eyes over Soobins Seemingly unharmed frame besides one or two scuffs, he visibly sighed presumably in relief when he seemed to notice that. “A-am I ok what about you! You shielded me! “Soobin gushed panic and concern for the fairy evident in his tone.

“Im fine really…“ The fairy let a shaky smile, he was shaking slightly and his eyes were glossy. “Really... that crumpled wing says otherwise“ Soobin stated raising his eyebrow at the boy. Slowly the smaller turned to look at his back, eyes widening in panic as he saw the condition his wing was in. The fairy began to visibly panic now, back rising and fall faster and larger than before and shaking more evident. Slowly Soobin placed his hand on the fairies shoulder as if to comfort him.

It took a little while for him to calm down, now taking long shaky breaths and letting them out. “Hey you ok now?“ Soobin asked in a warm tone that he aquired from his mother. “Y-yeah its ok now…“ He answered looking up to the human with a calmer gaze and a light smile on his face. 

After assuring the boy was ok Soobin took a moment to look around the surroundings, surprisingly most of the cave looked unharmed besides the odd fallen rock here and there. Unfortunately the walls of the cave were scarily tall, they definitely couldn’t be climbed especially as the curved inwards a bit at the top. With a sigh he tuned back to the fairy and finally decided to speak up again “We might be here a while… lets at least introduce ourselves.“ Soobin suggested and received a slow nod from the brunette. “Right since I suggested it I’ll go first.“ Soobin announced “I’m Choi Soobin from Ttuksom town I’m 19 years old. “He introduced himself, the boy nodded before Soobin gestured for him to do the same “I- Im Kang Taehyun from Star woods, Im 17.“ He answered Soobin, The older nodded like Taehyun did to his own introduction.

The two sat there for a moment in silence simply looking around, soon Taehyun spoke up breaking the silence that filled to cave “What’s that pendant you’ve got on?“ He asked tilting his head head in confusion before meeting Soobin’s eyes. “ Ah this is a pendant I got of my father when I was younger. “ He smiled warmly holding the charm in his palm thinking back to that day…

Wait…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

“Soobie come here!“ a young Soobin turned his head to his father who was sat in the corner seat smiling fondly at his son. “Yes papa “ The young boy beamed at his father as he clambered onto his lap to hear what he had to say “You see this pendant?“ The man held out a silver pendant with shining sapphire on the front “ Mhm!“ The boy answered nodded and swiftly “You can open it up and when you do you find “ The man trailed on gently clicking open the pendant, revealing a shimmering silver power inside, glittering under the light. “Whats that inside?“ The boy asked tilting his head. 

“Its fairy dust~ “

“Oh what does fairy dust do !?“ He now excitedly asked eyes glued to the powder before looking back upwards to his father. “Fairy dust does lots of things but most notably if you sprinkle it onto a hurt fairy and leave it for a while they will be all okay in an hour!” the man explained to his son. 

“Here have it, I want you to take good care of it ok, can you do that?“ he asked to which his son diligently nodded before allowing his father to gently place it around his neck.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“ T-that’s it! Fairy dust!“ Soobin suddenly exclaimed earning a confused glance from Taehyun beside him. “What would you know about fairy dust?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. “Fairy dust can heal you ! right?” to which Taehyun slowly nodded in agreement. With a wide smile Sobbin clicked the pendant open revealing the silver substance he kept safe all these years, silently thanking his father wherever he may be. “T-That’s it! We can fix my wing then I can fly us out, I’m pretty damn strong!“ The Fairy smiled, hope building in his heart, he previously throught he would have to wait for his friends to find them which could take a while. 

Carefully Soobin reached into the open pendant and pinched up a touch of the powder, he turned to Taehyun as if to ask ‘ is this enough ‘ The boy knowing instantly what he meant, nodding in approval, Soobin leaned over the crippled wing before slowly sprinkling on the dust watching as the glowed lightly as the sunk into the surface of the fragile wing. Taehyun sighed in relief as the refreshing sensation of the fairy dust washed through him , washing out the pain.

“Now we wait.“ Soobin announced before speaking up again“ I umm Would you like to talk while we wait… “ He chuckled lightly looking towards Taehyun for approval. “That sounds… nice” Tehyun smiled gently as he answered. And so they began talking, its of course started of a touch awkward but eventually melted into the conversation slowly learning more and more about eachother.

“So what about your family?“ Taehyun asked with a questioning gaze making warm eye contact with Soobin. “Ah my Family!” Soobin began to smile brightly at the mention of his family. “Well I have my older sister, she’s super sweet and has a family of her own so Im actually an uncle! And there is my mother who is just one of the nicest people, she always compliments me and she honestly a best friend to me.“ He beamed while explaining his family “Then there is my father… he passed away three years ago…“ His shoulders fell, he really did miss him “Oh I- I didn’t think.“ Taehyun stuttered “ Oh its fine, he was an amazing man, always interested in all things magical and mystical, I guess that’s where I got it from. “

“He sounds like he was a fantastic man.“ Taehyun smiled soothingly at Soobin who couldent help but return it, he gazed up to the sky above “I’m sure he’s happy wherever his, my family is just happy in general.“ Soobin spoke warmly “That sounds nice.“ Taehyun spoke softly “Huh What do you mean?“ Soobin questioned, what did Taehyun mean by it sounded nice? 

“Ah right, of course my family love each other but among our colony of fairies we would be considered a noble family… my parents are always busy and my sister like yours has a family of her own… “He sighed longingly as he turned back to Soobin who had a sympathetic gaze “Honestly sometimes I feel like My friends Kai and Beomgyu are more like family to me.“ Taehyun added seemingly lighting up when mentioning his friends which reminds him of a certain someone “Friends huh, I have a best friend called Yeonjun, Hes a year older than me but acts like a five year old sometimes, he’s super nice though, like a brother to me.“ Soobin spoke fondly of the boy he grew up with. “Yeah Kai and Beomgyu act like kids, Beomgyu’s older but kai’s a little younger than me, and god can they be loud.“ Taehyun sighed and placed his hands on his temples “But I couldn’t live without them..  
He added on hands now by his sides.

The continued for a while more until there was a slight twitching feeling on Taehyun’s back before the once crumpled wing fluttered a touch. The two gasped at the sight before laughing excitedly. The two finally stood up and got ready to leave “Hah your shorter than I thought!” Soobin teased while laughing more, Taehyun pouted and lightly hit the taller boys arm “Im not short your just freakishly tall you damn tree!“ Taehyun yelled still holding his pout. Soobin had been to caught up in his laughter to notice Taehyun had leaped on top of Soobin’s back and was giggling. “Lets go!“ Soobin couldn’t actually see it but he could perfectly imagine the bright smile on Taehyun’s face. Slowly Soobin began to feel his feet lift of the ground below.

It was a surreal feeling, flying while being held by a fairy but a fun one none the less. They soon made it the the top and Soobin felt his feet touch a surface again as Taehyun slipped of his back onto the ground besides him “Hey I know we just met but I would like to meet again, Is that ok Taehyun?” Soobin asked hesitantly “Sure thing Soobin, meet me at the cave entrance tomorrow ok!“ He smiled upwards to his new friend.

Soobin nodded before walking of smile stuck to his face, he was sure he and the small fairy boy would keep in contact for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> This took way to long! I hope you enjoyed it and mind any spelling mistakes sorry. Also Taebin<<<<<
> 
> Twt : @Hyunie02bby


End file.
